Make Love
by OlitzGladiator
Summary: A series of One Shots. I don't know where these will take me but hopefully its helps Olitzers through this Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop"  
"Liv"  
"Please stop."  
"Liv"  
"I hate you." She said through clenched teeth.  
"I know." Fitz said with sad eyes.  
"You left me all alone."  
"I'm sorry. I was wrong."  
"I don't forgive you. You are not forgiven."  
"Livvie, please"  
"No. You can't do this to me. You can't say these things. You can't treat me like I'm some whore - you got off the street."  
"I love you."  
"You keep saying that"  
"I love you."  
"Like it means something. I don't believe you. I don't Believe you anymore." Liv said with anger in her voice. She knew the words would hurt him but at the moment she didn't care.  
"Livvie" Fitz said with tears in his eyes. The words that hit him like a ton of bricks and crushed him.  
"Fitz leave.. Please" she pleaded moving to her side.  
"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me" he said moving to the chair next to her hospital bed.  
"Then you will be sitting here all day because I am not talking to you.. I will never be ready to talk to you ever" she said looking over her shoulder  
"Why.."  
"What?" She asked sitting up to look at him with a confused face.  
"Why did you sleep with-"  
"Who" Liv asked cutting Fitz off in mid-sentence, already knowing the answer but she was going to play this game for as long as she could.  
"**WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH JAKE BALLARD**... WHAT LIVVIE YOU THOUGHT I WOULD FIND OUT" he screamed which caused her to jump back a little because he never once raised his voice at her.  
"I don't know what you are talking about" she said looking away from him as he got up and moved back to her bed.  
"You slept with him... You didn't get attacked at your apartment because I was there at your apartment when I got the call. Tom called me and told me where you were.. **SO I ASK AGAIN WHY**?!" He yelled only seeing red that a woman he loved could hurt him.  
"You're asking me why.. You have a wife with children what I do in my personal time is my business" she yelled back at him  
"Do you...love him?" He asked stuttering to get his sentence, knowing the answer.  
"No.. No I don't you know I only love you but..." She stopped moving off the bed to get away from him  
"But what Olivia... What please tell me.."  
"You have a wife.. There is no way we can be together and you have a wife" she said wiping the tears that dared to escape her eyes.  
"Liv...Livvie... Please look at me... Please..." Fitz pleaded walking up behind her, turning her to face him.  
"Livvie I love you... I only love you. You know that I will give this all up for you but I need to trust me and let me handle this. You were my gladiator.. Let me be yours. Let me protect you.. Let me love you" he asked flashing his pearly whites, using that Grant charm that made her go weak.  
"Okay" she said in a low voice.  
"Okay.. One more thing."  
"What?"  
"Stop seeing Jake please.. I can't handle another man making my sweet baby laugh, and waking up to her in the morning. I already requested papers to divorce Mellie. We can finally do this"  
"Okay for you... I will leave Jake alone" she said with sincere eyes  
"God woman I love you so much.. I would've lost my whole world if I would've lost you" he said peppering kisses along her jawline to her neck.  
"Fitz... I missed you"  
"Oh baby... I've missed you more" he said moving his hands to her strings to her gown in the back.  
"Fitz baby we can't... The doctor may come in..." She said pulling the gown back over her breast.  
"It's already handled.. I had Tom put the word out that you were in good hands and not to disturb us.. That we had sensual things to do" he said pulling the gown off of her, now exposing her naked body and her cream panties.  
Turning her around he gave her ass a hard smack.. "God I love your ass" he said roaming his hands along her body.  
"Mmmm..Fitz... Make me feel good... Make love to me" she said moaning  
"Mmmmhmmm yes my naughty girl" he said turning her and began walking her back towards to bed.  
"Fitz.."  
"Lay back baby... Let me make you feel good" he said as he climbed on the bed and resting between her legs.. "God baby your so wet"

Looking at how wet she was cause Fitz to lick his lips and pull her panties down  
"AHHHH FITZ" she moaned arching up off the bed as Fitz licked her from the bottom of her core to the top.  
"Ohh Livvie" Fitz moving his right hand in her core, curling his fingers to hit her spot while the left hand moved up to massage her breast.  
"Fitz right the-...oh baby right here." Liv began thrusting on his fingers bringing her to the brink of her climax. "Baby I'm gonna cum... FITZ IM GONNA CUM" Liv screamed lifting off the bed.  
"Cum Livvie... Yes babe cum for me.. I know you want to... I feel you.." He said pumping his fingers in and out of her basking in the feeling or her pussy closing in on him.  
"YEEEESSSSSS OOOHHH FUCK" she said while trying to regulate her breathing..

Before Liv could catch her breath Fitz plunged Into her like he had never done. For the life of her she couldn't figure out how he got his clothes off so fast..

"Baby right there..." Liv said meeting him trust for thrust.  
"Oh Liv, right there or here" he moaned while swiveling his hips to hit her spot he knew would have her coming undone in no time. "Oh Livvie you like it right there huh... You're so wet for me"  
"Ah...ah..it's deep.. FUCK ITS DEEP.." Liv screamed as Fitz pounded her with no mercy..  
"LIVVIE FUCK I FEEL IT...OH SHIT I FEEL IT"  
"Ba-... Fitz-...FUCK.. I'm about to cum again.." She yelled finally allowing her body to take In the pleasure.  
"Hold it baby.. I'm almost there" he says moving his hand to her bundle of nerves adding the right amount of pressure.  
"I...I.." She stuttered. Never in here life had a man made her lost for words.  
"Liv I'm sorry I'm so sorry.. I love you" he moaned as he felt him coming close to his orgasm.  
"I'm sorry..I love you" she moaned as her core started clenching down on him for the second time.  
"Fitz I'm about to bust..."  
"Cum baby.. Cum for me.. I feel you Liv I'm right here" he said as he moved down to take her breast in his mouth, biting her nipple then sucking on it.  
"OOOHHHHH FITZ...FUCK." She yelled while feeling get orgasm rock her body.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and laying close with their limbs entangled with one another. She finally spoke up.

"Fitz.. I love you and I want you.. I want to be your First Lady. I would be honored to be your First Lady." She said looking down at him with his head between her breast.  
"Livvie you don't know how happy you have made me.. I love you too.." He said leaning up to kiss her plump lips.

For the next few hours they drifted off to sleep until it was time for the nurse to come and do her daily rounds.

* * *

Soooooooo.. I was watching Seven Fifty-Two and I got an idea.. lol Well as always leave me reviews. depending on how this goes, I'll most likely turn this into a series of One Shots. This one is mild but the next one.. yeah bye bye..  
I don't own Scandal nor the characters.


	2. Chapter 2- Sex in crazy places

So I wanted to thank everyone for the positive reviews. I didn't really know if your guys would like it or not. But sex between Olitz is always good right ? I want to thank ReneeHarris49 for this idea.. I think it turned out right but ill let you be the judge of it. This is an extended version of 2.03- Hunting Season.. #TreeGate. As always I don't own Scandal.

* * *

"I am not yours. I don't show up places because you want me. I am not yours. This is over." Liv said with tears in her eyes almost choking on the words coming out.

"Liv.. Livvie... OLIVIA WAIT!" Fitz screamed as she turned away to walk away from him

"What Fitz what I've said what I had to say so did you so just drop it"

"Olivia Pope if you walk your ass to the truck I will come to the truck and.."

"And what Fitz.. Do what, scold me like a child or drag me back to the tree and fuck me? Huh is that what you want" She asked with a smirk

"Olivia go to the cabin.." He said pointing to the main cabin in the woods

"No!" She said with a stern look. Telling herself that she wouldn't fall for this again.

"**OLIVIA POPE IF YOU DONT TAKE YOUR SWEET ASS TO THE CABINS NOW YOU WILL SEE A SIDE OF ME YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN**" he yelled with anger behind his words. For the life of him he could never understand why she was so damn stubborn.

"Fine" she said taken back that he slightly raised his voice at her, she begins moving to the cabin.

"Fine" he said mimicking her, and soon followed behind her.

As they approach the cabin door Liv stood by the door with her arms crossed, scoffing at Fitz while he is talking to Tom &amp; Hal.

"Tom.. Hal.. Ms. Pope &amp; I have some business to handle.. If there is not a war going on do not I repeat **DO NOT INTERRUPT US!** Got it" Fitz asked or more like told them.

"Yes sir." They said in unison. "Dont interrupt.. Unless war.." Hal repeated

"Good. Now if you guys will excuse me, I have some issues I need to work out... Gentleman" Fitz said turning around and started walking towards Liv &amp; the cabin, pulling the keys from his pocket.

"What do you think? Rough or Make love?" Tom asked

"Oh he's definitely gonna give it to her good.. Hell more than good." Hal stated with a chuckle.

"$20 say she won't be able to walk &amp; they will spend the night here"

"Oh you have a deal tommy boy"

"Took you long enough" Liv stated under her breath.

"Do you have something to say Liv? No good GO!" He spat looking at her. As he unlocked the door and motioned for her to go in.

"Nope fine peachy.."

"Olivia Pope you are in for a good one" Fitz said as he made his way into the house and through the foyer.

"What do you want Fitz? Hmm-" before she could finish her sentence His lips were pressed firmly to hers, knocking any air that was remotely in her lungs.

After what seemed like forever Fitz pulled away and turned Liv around placing one hand on her right boob and the other one cupping her pussy, leading her towards the dining room table.

"Ms. Pope you have been very bad. You walked away from me and made me chase you. You said things that we both know that had no truth. And to top It all you tried to leave me broken hearted and horny."

He pulled her jacket and blouse off leaving her in her pants and bra.. He then began moving his hand to unzip her pants and snaked his hand in her pants and underwear. Moaning at how wet she was for him. He wondered if she was always this wet when they argued. If she was then they would have to argue a lot more.

"Fitz... No-" she tried to finish her sentence but the way Fitz hand was moving only cause her to let out moans instead of complete sentences.

"What Livvie.. You decided to walk away from me and denied me what's mines so I'm going to return the favor. I'm going to fuck the shit out of you an I'm not going to stop. I don't care if you beg me, I'm not letting up." He said as he pushed two then three fingers into her wet pussy.

"Ahh fiiiitttzzzzz... I'm so..sor... Shit baby I'm sorry" she said as she began grinding her hips pushing his finger even deeper into her. God she would never get enough of this man.

"I know you're sorry but 'Im Sorry's' will not save you this time." He said pushing her pants and panties down. He then yanked off her bra leaving her completely naked and even hotter for him. Her moaning was out of control and he decided to add a fourth finger knowing that she was on the brink of losing control.

"Fitzzzzz right... GOD I CA-... OH SHIT BABY I FUCKING CANT..IM CUMINH" she screamed as a familiar pain formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Then cum.. You want it so bad huh then cum." He said biting down on her shoulder causing her to cum like never before. He was so hard his erection that he started to ache needing to be inside her soon but he wouldn't give in until she was yelling his name.. And loudly.

"Fitz baby please" she said in a panted voice.. "Baby I'm sorry really I won't-" she tried to finish but Fitz had push her body down onto the table causing her to whimper and wince at the pain.

"I know you are.." He said as he pulled out his erection, rubbing her throbbing pussy with the head.

"Fitz please baby give me-" she was cut off in mid sentence as Fitz plunged into her out of nowhere. She cried out like never before, feeling him balls deep. Then he pulled out and began undressing.

Liv looked back at him and decided two can play this game and began wiggling her ass in a circle catching his attention.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? ***SMACK*** I'm in control** *SMACK*** of this body not you**.*SMACK***" Fitz smacked her ass so hard Liv's eyes began to water and she knew she was gonna have hand prints tomorrow. Hand Prints and good grips she thought.

"Okay okay.. Baby just fuck me please" she cried not knowing if she could take anymore teasing.

"Oh I will don't worry about that." He said with a smirk as he moved her right leg up to rest on the table and plunged into her DEEP without many warning.

"Aaahhhhh I...I... Shit it feels so good baby" she said thrashing her ass back towards him, causing him to groan and grip her hips tighter..

"**OH GOD FITZ... I FEEL YOU IN MY STOMACH... DONT STOP**" she yelled a little more louder than expected.

"Oh I don't plan to.. It's so wet Livvie.. God damn don't ever leave me.." He said lifting her ass a little higher giving him an angle to hit her spot with each thrust.

"Baby right there... I feel it.. It's coming OH GOD IM CUMING.." She said feeling her pussy clench him pulling him to the edge.

"I know baby.. oh I know Livvie let it happen.. Fell me deep inside you baby just let it go.." He said moving faster than ever and placing his left hand on her clit rubbing circles.

"Baby" she moaned.

"Right there Livvie.. Huh you want it right there" he asked pulling her flush to his body making sure her leg stayed on the table he began punching and pulling at her breasts. "You feel me deep inside you.. Huh? I know you feel me"

"Aahhh Baby I can't take it much longer" she said feeling herself unravel by the second.

"Let go baby I'm there let go cum for me.." He said swiveling his hips to hit her spot on final time cause her to come like never before.

"FIIIITTTTTZZZZ AAHHHHHH" she moaned feeling her juices flow out of her and down her legs.

"YESS LIVVIE BABY GOD SHIT LIV" he said screaming so loud for sure Tom &amp; Hal heard him. Hell he was convinced Mellie heard him all the way at the White House.

After pulling her leg down and hunched over the table breathing heavy she looked back at Fitz noticing that he was crying. She mustered up enough strength and turned over facing him.

"Fitz.. FITZ LOOK AT ME... Baby stop crying." She said feeling the tears swell up in her eyes. Watching the man she loved cause her heart the ache like never before and she couldn't handle it. "Fitz baby pleas stop crying okay.." She pulled his face up, making him look her dead in the eyes.

"Livvie... Please don't leave me.. I can't.." He began to sob even harder.

"Fitz I'm not going anywhere. You are for me. I love you beyond words.. I want you and only you" She said kissing his lips.

"I'm not leaving you. I love you Livvie. Promise me that you'll stay tonight.. Please" he said with pleading eyes as he smiled and the tears started to dry up. She nodded and moved them to the living room to lay on the couch. She laid down first then pulled Fitz to lay down. He planted himself right on her right boob and moved his hand to squeeze the left, eliciting a squeal from her.

"Mr. President I'm tired and my lady part is too sore to play right now"

"Hmm well I think I have the best solution to solve your last parts problem.." He said as he moved down her body, between her legs then gave her a long lick.

"Oh baby" she moaned.

_*back outside*_

"Dude it's been 9 hours.. Should we.." Tom asked with worry.

"You go in there I'll be sure to give the eulogy at your funeral." Hal said with a chuckle.

Contemplating Tom went against his gut. "Fuck that.. He's not serving my head on a silver platter." Tom said turning back around.

"Good hally boy." Hal roared with laughter.

"OH FUCK FITZ BABY YOUR TONGUE.. RIGHT THERE IM GONNA FUCK YOU.. GIVE IT BACK" Liv yelled causing Tom &amp; Hal to turn towards the door giving a puzzled look.

"Oh you by the way you owe me $20." Hal laughed at Tom.

* * *

Well how was it? Please leave reviews and suggestions. I don't own Scandal nor the characters.


	3. The time Olivia Grant got Jealous

Well I'm back for another chapter. I know its been a while since I've updated Two Weeks, Two Long. I'm going to be doing some writing tonight and tomorrow and hopefully produce and update tomorrow evening. Well enough blabbering. As usually I don't own Scandal nor the characters. Please don't hesitate to review.

* * *

Tonight was suppose to be a night to remember. Tonight's event would change the views on the Grant administration. Tonight was the Inaugural ball and It was the first ball that Liv &amp; Fitz would arrive as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Grant, FLOTUS and POTUS. When Liv &amp; Fitz arrived they were amazed at how many people showed up, considering that he had just divorced Mellie 7 months before the primary election. During the divorce his numbers were an all time low and it wasn't looking too good. Of course he was happy if he lost because he would still be married to Liv. But Liv wanted to give him his wish, his first and only wish, To be his wife and him to be president again. After 2 hours and 5 cocktails Liv was beginning to get angry at Fitz and his so called "Staffers" that looked more like trashy women fresh out of college. Of course she knew where she stood but she couldn't help but think about how she got him and if she would lose him the same way. Liv was too engrossed in her 6th cocktail that she didn't notice Delilah walk up to her.

"Hello Liv.. Liv... Earth to Olivia... OLIVIA" Delilah said slightly raising her voice causing Liv to break her gaze.

"Oh Hey Lilah I'm sorry I didn't hear you" Liv said downing the rest of her cocktail and getting up to properly greet Delilah.

Delilah and Liv had been friends since they were babies. Their mothers used to work at the same hospital. Delilah was Liv's only best friend and the only one she kept close once she moved into the White House and moved to be Mrs. Olivia Grant.

"Hey girl what has your attention" Delilah asked sitting down and followed Liv's eyes, finally landing on Fitz and his staffers.

"Nothing... I just.. Nothing" Liv said stumbling her words.

"Liv come on what's wrong"

"Everything is good. Too good. But to look over there and see Fitz flirting with that girl it pisses me off"

"Liv- oh Hol'up did that thing just touch your mans arm AND squeeze it?" Delilah asked now pushing her hair out of her face.

If it was one thing Liv knew it was that Delilah had her back. Delilah knew when it came to Fitz, Liv was serious and to not mess with her man.

"Liv all you gotta do is-" Delilah began to say but was cut off by Liv.

"First Delilah we are not in New York anymore, you can't go off the handle. We are at my husbands inaugural ball. Second, I've got this. I'll call you tomorrow." She said getting up and making her way to Fitz and this one particular staffer.

"Liv babe this is Amanda-" Fitz began to say but caught on to Liv's facial expression. She was giving him a Death Stare and his stomach began to hurt much like a child's would when they were scared or in trouble.

"Yeah I really don't care who she is. I'm ready to go" she said with an attitude.

"Babe we have another hour before the even is over"

"I don't care. **IM. READY. TO. GO**." She said with much more fire and Fitz knew that he was in trouble.

"Okay" he said. Placing his hand on her lower back.

"Thank you" She said and turned walking towards Tom and the doors.

In the car Fitz tried to make small talk only to be given a look. "The look" as he called it. That signature Olivia Grant look that told Fitz he was sleeping in a different room.

"Babe did you enjoy yourself? I saw you mingling with a few people" He said reaching for her hand and giving a small smile. In return Liv gave him a icy glare and snatched her hand away.

"Why don't you ask Amanda if she had good time. Seems like she's a better fit for you." She said then shifted her body to where she was facing the window.

_"Oh shit fuck me running"_ Fitz thought as they pulled up to the White House and into the tunnel.

"Wow Thanks Liv, you shouldn't have held the door" he said now gaining an attitude at her sudden attitude.

All night Liv was perfectly happy, conversing with everyone. It wasn't until he started talking to Amanda that Liv got upset. "That's it" he thought. The ignoring him, the looks it was all because she was jealous. Olivia Grant was jealous whether she admitted it or not.

"You should've had Amanda hold the door for you." She shot over her shoulder as she walked the steps am into the bed room.

"Liv.. Stop.. **STOP WALKING**" He yelled. Finally she stopped walking and just stood there.

"What is your problem? Why are you acting like this?" He asked obviously knowing the answer.

Finally turning around she said those words knowing that they would hurt him.

"I don't have a problem. But I do have a question, Do you want to fuck Amanda."

"What.. What the hell-" he said in utter confusion.

"I asked you if you wanted to fuck her. I mean why not. That's how you got me. You were married to Mellie and fucked. So what makes our current situation any different."

"Are you seriously asking me this rigt now. Liv oh come on you can't be serious." He said inching his way to stand directly in front of her.

"Answer the question Fitz. Do you want to fuck her"

Not even allowing a second to pass she already confirmed her suspicions.

"Wow... That's wow. My own husband has thoughts-" she said fighting back the tears.

"OLIVIA SHUT UP. OK IF YOU WOULD'VE LET ME ANSWER YOU INSTEAD OF JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS. NO I DONT WANT TO FUCK HER." Fitz yelled at her causing her to back away and him only to follow her movements.

"Then what is it? Huh?" She asked as she stopped walking backwards, walking towards him to stand in his face. As mucha s she tried to fight it the tears started to fall. Breaking his heart into a thousand pieces. He vowed that he would never make her cry and at that moment he failed.

After taking a deep breath he finally stated "Livvie she's gay"

"What"

"If you would've let me explain, I was gonna tell you that she's gay. James sister Kelly, they are together." He said in a calm softer voice.

"What" it seemed as if she couldn't fully wrap her mind around what he was saying.

"Yes baby. You know I would never.. I could never.. You are the only on for me. Livvie you are it for me."

"Fitz" she said feeling guilty for ever accusing him of wanting to do something to hurt her.

"Livvie, were you jealous." He asked with a smirk.

"Fitz.. I-" she began to say but lost her words. Looking down at her feet.

"Olivia, answer me. Were you jealous." He asked again lifting her chin to look into his eyes.

When she lifted her head he saw the tears that already escaped her eyes.

"Oh Livvie baby." He said now kissing her tears away. "Baby I would never ever do anything to hurt you... You hear me"

She only nodded, never opening her eyes.

"Livvie I need you to look at me. I need you.." He said only to have his words get stuck in his throat. "Babe look at me"

Finally she opened her eyes and he continued. Resting his left hand on her wait and right cupping her cheek.

"Liv you know me better than any person in this whole world. Even better than Cyrus, hell maybe better than my own mother." He said with a chuckle gaining that smile he so ever lived for. "You have to believe when I say that I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. You are my life and I live for you. I will spend my entire life making sure that you smile everyday If I have to. Please believe me when I say I love you and only you. You have nothing to be worried about because at the end of the night I will only come home to you"

"I know baby but look at you. Even if she wasn't gay, I see how women look at you. I hear how they talk about wanting to tame your 9 inch cobra. But you're right I should have a little more faith in you. I guess I am a little jealous. But I swear if you tell anyone I'll deny it." She said with a smile as he wipes the rest of her tears.

"Now.. Id like to show my beautiful wife how much I love and appreciate her. That I only want her." He said kissing and sucking on her neck, eliciting moans and purrs from her.

"I think she'd like it very much." in a blink of an eye Fitz had turn her around. Liv began unbuckling Fitz's belt and pants, snaking her hands into his pants.

Despite all of the arguing he was always turned on and hard for her.

"Oh god baby.. Do you know how big you are.. Mmmm" she moaned as he continued to suck on her neck and moved his hands down from her Breast to her now hot and wet pussy.

"Oh Livvie are you always wet? Hmm baby who gets you this wet." His said ripping her panties and massaging her clit with his thumb and two fingers into her pussy.

"Oh god baby.. Mmmm I need you in me." He said as he unzipped her dress and now walking her naked body towards the bed. Laying her down on her back.

"Oh no Livvie tonight I'm gonna prove to you why it is bad to accuse me of things id never do." He said ridding himself of his clothes and climbing on the bed. "Open those pretty legs for me baby.. Don't hid it from me." He said biting and licking her nipples.

Without even thinking she moved her legs wide open for him, now feeling the cold air whip against her sex.

"This is the only pussy I want to taste" he said as he moved his hand down to cup her then move two fingers back into her. "Oh fuck Livvie you are so tight. I'm gonna taste you baby.. Can I do that.. Mhmmmm can daddy do that." Trailing kisses down her body and finally attaching his mouth to her clit all while keeping his fingers deep into her.

"Oh baby... Oooohhhh... Feels Aahhh.. Oh Fitz. Don't stop" she said moaning and grinding herself onto him.

"I don't plan to.. Oh yes just like that baby. Mmmm"

"Ba-...babe I-... Baby oh god FITZ HERE... HERE IM GONNA CUM." She yelled now feeling that sensation in her stomach.

"Hold it Liv.. Can you do that Liv.. Hold it for me." He said pumping his fingers into her relentlessly.

"Aaaahhhh I can't." She said with her eyes shut hard.

"Yes you can baby. Just as she was about to cum, he removed his fingers from her, causing her to whimper like a child. He sat up bringing them up to his lips.

"Mmmm you taste so good. God so damn good." He leaned down and she sat up meeting him in a kiss that took her through euphoria.

"Baby.. Mmm. Fitz PLEASE FUCK ME."

Any other time Fitz would deny her, to prove his point but he needed to be deep inside of her.

"Yes Mrs. Grant but only if you roll over." To his surprise she did it without hesitation. Sitting up on her hands and knees, poking her ass out that he loved so much. He smacked her ass and she let a sound that he'd never heard before but he wanted to hear it again.

"Aahhh yes baby.. Fuck yes" she said.

Liv was never really a sexual person but when It came to Fitz she wanted him all of the time and anywhere she could have him.

Without any warming he slammed into her causing her arms to go weak and she fell to the bed. This position felt like heaven to Fitz. Her ass was perfectly in the air while her back was arched. He had to take a moment to regain himself and soon he began pumping into her like never before.

"Oh you're deep.. Mmmm.. Just like that Fitz.. Get deep into that pussy. Right there" she said panting and moaning.

"Are you gonna cum baby... Mhmm. I know you love it that deep are you gonna cum then? Cum for me baby" he said with a swivel of his hips and a smack causing her to yelp.

"Oh yes baby... I'm gonna.. Oh I feel it.. It's right th-.. I feel you in my stomach.. **OH GOD...**." she said not knowing how much more she could take.

"Cum for me Liv.. I'm right here baby.. I'm with you baby. Just let go. **NOW**!" He said and with a smack and that was her doing. She came hard and the soreness started to creep on her.

"FIIIIIITTTTTZZZZZ fuck.. Shit.." She said as he moved out of her and laid down pulling her to his chest.

"Livvie I love you.. And only you. And I hope you believe me baby because I love you and need you more than life itself." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too baby. And I believe you any day. Just know if another woman touches your arm, the bitch I will dust the floors with her ass. Then I will lay your shit bare." She said looking at him with a serious expression.

"Yes Ma'am Mrs. Grant.. Mmm if I knew you'd be this-"

"You better close your mouth before it has you skating on thin ice."

"Good night Livvie."

"Good night Fitzy" she said with a smile. Causing him to groan at the childhood nickname.

From that night on any doubt that Liv had about Fitz and losing him all went out the window. That night she slept like a baby, a worry free baby.

* * *

Well how about it? We are so used to seeing a Jealous Fitz who said Liv cant get jealous of her man sometimes? And I can t forget the sex that these two have. As always review and send suggestions. Rougher sex ? or Slow and sweet?


	4. Chapter 4

If it was one thing Fitzgerald Grant could do it was get her aroused without even being in the same room. She had missed him dearly and she hated the place they were in. Morally she couldn't be with him because he was married and he was the president. Tell anyone on the outside and they will look at you as if it's a joke. A woman meeting a married man and falling deeply in love. They imagined kids and a home in Vermont. _Yeah Right.. _But she thought about it everyday, while eating, in the shower, on her way to OPA, it was all she thought about. She missed him and she wanted him.

Of course Jake was there to occupy her time but he didn't have her heart. He would never have her heart, but she tried everyday to fill that void. Of missing him. Of missing Fitz. Tonight wasn't any different. She missed him but she had to speak to him. After hearing some intriguing details from Tom including learning about his suicide attempt and his reaction after she left, It made her want to curl up in a ball and cry. Cry for leaving him, thinking it was the best thing to do, she never really thought about how it would effect him on who she left with, but it did and the thought of him actually dying from his attempt. It would've crushed her and to say Olivia Pope wouldn't have been the same is an understatement.

It was only when she got back to her apartment and sat on her bed, she thought of him. And like clockwork he thought of her. He was calling her.. From the Fitz Phone. She was for certain he had threw it out after her leaving, trying to erase her from his mid if you will. But he could never erase her from his heart. She was his everything even if she didn't believe it.

After clearing her throat and wiping the few tears that had shed she finally spoke.

"Hello"

"Hi" he said clearing his throat. If there was one person that could bring him to his knees it was Olivia Pope. Indeed the most Formidable woman to roam this earth.

"You're calling?" She asked with confusion.

"I'm calling"

"Why?" Of course she Knew why he was calling because she had demanded something from him, anything she wanted he'd done, why? Because when you live someone that's what you do.

"You wanted a report on your boyfriend, didn't you?" He loathed Jake Ballard and to say he regretted Liv ever meeting him was also an understatement. But whatever his Livvie wanted, he gave. Even if it did hurt him in the process.

"Fitz I-.."

"Jake Ballard is eating Three proteins, three vegetables, one fruit, two carbohydrates. He is alone in his cell, where he has books and paper for 23 hours a day. For one hour each day he is removed from his cell and taken to an exercise yard, where he exercises with two other prisoners in the fresh air and sunshine under the safe watch of seven heavily armed guards. Satisfied?"

"Sure but Fitz-.."

"What Liv?"

"I.." she stopped in mid sentence.

He could tell something was wrong, Never in history had Olivia Pope been speechless. Well of course when it came to sex and telling him what she wanted, she couldn't but none the less something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom on it.

"Olivia... what's wrong?" He asked getting up from his chair, alerting Lauren to have Brian and Chris get the car ready.

"Nothing."

"You sure?" He furrowed his eyebrows. He hated when she lied to him.

"Yeah." She sad clearing her throat. She couldn't let him know that something was bothering her.

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm a little annoyed that you asked me for updates on your little boyfriend, but other than that There's hope, so I'm great." He said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Fitz... stop he's not. I wish you would stop saying that." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. She hated Fitz referring to Jake as her "Boyfriend".

"Yeah well I wish you would've talked to me before you left.. or how about something better you didn't lie to me about leaving with him." To Fitz it was some sleazy game being played with Jake over Liv. He loved her but she was too blind to see, or Morally she was thinking the right way. But damned morals, he was going to be with her sooner than later.

"I went to super-max last night."

"I'm sorry.. come again You what?" he halted in the middle of walking to the car. "Last time I checked visiting Jake was not part of the agreement."

She sighed. She knew she shouldn't have brought it up but he would find out soon.

"I visited Tom."

"I'm really trying not to get angry here. Let me get this correct, you visited Tom because you thought you could what? Get him to confess? You know we've already did that. He confessed to killing my son and your friend on orders from the guy you've been screwing for the past few months.

" I thought he would change his story." She said low while shifting on the bed, taking her hells off.

"Ha let me take a wild guess he didn't. Did he?"

"He said you tried to kill yourself. Is it true?" The mere thought of him leaving this earth without admitting her feelings scared her shitless.

"I want to talk about what hope means"

"Fitz we are not brushing-.." She started only to be cut off.

"You said that If I gave you a report on him that we cold talk about what it means.. Unless you were lying. But it seems as if you are really good at that lately so." He glared out of the window.

"Fitz I didn't lie.. I don't lie" She said with a chuckle.

"Then prove it.. Come over here and prove it"

"What?" She pulled the phone from her ear to see if she had actually heard what she thought she heard.

"Come over here and prove it. If you weren't lying and there is hope between us come over here and prove it."

"You know I can't do that"

"Why because I'm in the White House, because Im the president or are you afraid of Jake finding out."

"Fitz.. Stop. you are drunk and I have upset you so I'm..."

"Don't you want to know what you're gonna miss?" He wanted to have a little fun while in the car.

"Fitz" She said in whisper already knowing where he was going. She was already hot from his voice dropping.

"I'm in a Well, let's just say I'm in a giving mood tonight. So first, I'd take off all your clothes. I wouldn't kiss you, not yet. I'd make you wait for that."

"Fitz." She was trying to warn him that she had been touching herself.. His voice had done something her. But he wasn't listening.. he only continued.

"Then, once I had you naked, I'd spread you out on the desk so I could see you. Every glorious inch of you. And then I'd start at the bottom and I'd work my way up. Slowly, deliberately, so you fully understood the choice in front of you. So you fully realized just what you were giving up. And then, once you were begging, because I wouldn't stop until you were begging I'd finally kiss you. On the mouth. So you could taste yourself."

"Fitz... baby" She moaned.

"Livvie I know you are wet... I hear you moaning and panting baby.. just give in. Give in to me Livvie" Only his deep baritone voice could make her feel this way. Not even Edison or Jake could get her hot over the phone.

"Fitz" she moaned.. At this point she had taken off her clothes and was completely naked on her bed, touching herself only how she knew Fitz would. To hear him talk about spreading her on his desk and pleasure her until she was begging. He knew how to make her beg like never before. God she had missed him.

"Livvie baby tell me what you want" It started to get hot and he needed to get to his destination soon before he busted.

"Baby I want you... now so bad Fitz.. I can't wait.. I'm so wet. I want you inside of me deep inside. I want you to fuck me until I cant take anymore and I tap out. Baby I want you to fuck me until I fall asleep."

Nobody had ever got her to have phone sex.. and this will definitely go down in history with them.

"Baby I hear you.. I hear how wet you are for me. Put your hands in your pussy baby do for me.." He was alerted that they were only 2 minutes away. In two minutes he needed to prolong her orgasm until he got there.

"Fitz..." she gasped when she pushed her fingers in all the way, similar to how he would do. "Fitz I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna..." She started panting and she was close if only he was there to bring her over.

"Hold it Liv.. I know you can hold it for me.." He said while exiting the elevator and allowing secret service to do a discreet sweep while he thanked God he talked her into sound proofing her room.

After it was clear he proceeded in, only to stop and stare at the sight of her pleasuring herself.

"Fitz I can't hold any longer... I'm cumin.." She moaned only to feel her fingers moved away and a mouth latching on to her pussy. She immediately shot up and looked down only to see those curls, she knew those curls. They were his curls and once he looked up it confirmed who it was. Fitz.

"Don't stop... oh go-.. don't"

She started gasping as she came undone. She began panting even harder and fell back on to the bed. After she was done he moved up her body.. heading for one thing. Her lips. He grabbed a hold of her hands pulling them to rest above her head. He dove right in to her neck, sucking and leaving love marks.

He kissed her with everything he had and stopped causing her to whimper out.

"I told you I wouldn't stop until you were begging and finally I would kiss you didn't I?" He asked while picking her up and turning her over on her stomach. He smacked her ass hard when he received no answer.

"Didn't I?" He asked again while removing his clothes.

"Ba-... ahhh shitttttttt" She tried to complete her sentence but he smacked her ass again cause her stomach to quiver at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Livvie that's not the answer I was looking for." He said as her moved back on the bed, getting between her legs and pulling her legs down so she could be seated on his face. Particularly on his mouth.

"Fitz... oh god" She looked down, her head was spinning and if she recalled correctly the President Of The United States was in between her legs, delivering the most pleasurable act known to man. "Baby right there... I'm gonna cum again" She said then began grinding on his face.

"Cum Livvie.. cum again" He stated in the deep baritone voice and soon had her spilling over the edge. After making her cum for the second time he was no where near done and he moved off the bed to take off his boxers and move back on the bed.

Liv turned over on her back finally able to catch her breath and gazed at him only to be met with the sexiest steel grey eyes she was met.

"Uh un oh no back into position Livvie..." He moving closer to her.

"Fitz... I can't feel my legs." She whispered.. of course she could feel them she just wanted to relish in the moment and she knew for a fact she would be incredibly sore tomorrow.

"Oh Livvie.. baby you are in for a ride.." He said as she mustered up enough strength to turn back over. She firmly planted her hands on the bed. Her ass was perfected seated at the tip of his penis.

Once they were in position he slowly pushed his thick length inside her, completely filling her up with his big dick.

"Ohhhh Fitzzzzzz..." She moaned out. The places that he would take her body. She couldn't conceal her moans and to be honest she didn't want to either. He placed one hand on her hip and the other one in her hair, grabbing a decent amount before pulling.

In and out he pounded inside her, watching her take all he had to offer. In the past few weeks he had noticed her ass expand a little but now with it jiggling on him he couldn't conceal his moans. His deep strokes getting the best of her and faster by the minute.

"Yes baby... Fuck me" She felt so good around his dick, tight, firm and getting wetter by the second. "Harder... harder and faster Fitttttzzz... oh please go harder"

"Oh god Liv.. you are trying to kill me"

"I'm throbbin.. Fitz you feel me throbbin... oh God its so good." She said while moving her hand to his ass, begging him to go deeper. She needed to feel him in her throat.

"Shit Livvie... This how you want it baby?" He groaned deeply, pulling his dick out and slamming back into her pushing deeper than before. Her legs began shaking as he pushed into her, slamming their bodies together and watching that ass of hers that he loved so much.

He tightened his hold on her hair, pulling her back so he was pushing even deeper into her. He kept rocking her body hard, back and forth on his dick. He groaned deep with each thrust, letting her hair go he started roaming her hot sweating body with his hand. Fitz knew he was on the verge of losing control and from the increased panting, and the clenching of her pussy she was on the verge of losing control also.

"Fitz I wanna..." She moaned out but couldn't formulate the right words.

"What do you want Livvie anything baby I'll give it to you..." He said picking up his speed. He moved his hand to smack her ass again once he felt her pussy clench his dick and started throbbin..

"I wanna cumm... please can I cum" She asked, although she knew he would say yes but she physically needed to hear it before her body gave in.

"Yes Cum baby oh God I'm there... cum Livvie" With his final thrust it caused them both to rocket in bliss, the room filled with nothing but pants and "ahhhs"..

After they could catch their breathes they laidd down but this time was different. Fitz layed on her breast while she stroked his hair. She was the first to speak.

"Fitz... I love you so much and right now I don't want to talk.. I just want to lay here in this moment and just be here with you. " She said with a sigh. She was content and she'd be damned if the mood was ruined.

"I love you more and okay... but tomorrow we are talking." He said while cuddling up closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

Tomorrow they would deal with everything.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back for a one shot just to get my juices flowing for my other update. Its short and cute. Please review.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon when Fitz opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling and listen to what was once light snores from his wife to now almost loud snores. Lately she has been tired and has had a sexual drive out of this world. Granted there had been nothing wrong with their sex life and after 3 years of being married he was praying that she would tell him they were expecting. Although with him as a Vermont Lake Monster baseball player and Olivia as a 4th grade teacher, they were extremely busy. As he began to really sink into his thoughts he never noticed Olivia staring at him. For the past 2 minutes she had been staring and smiling. Never in her imagination would she have thought that God would bless her with the perfect career and perfect husband. At 26 she was the most luckiest woman on the planet. Being a baseball wife wasn't easy, you had games and appearances to keep up with. But if it was one thing that being a wife and a friend has taught her was to always be honest with yourself and with others. She thought over how she would tell Fitz that he would have his very own baseball team. Of course it would take some recruiting but they had a lifetime. Jumping out of her thoughts she quickly moved from Fitz's embrace to go perform her morning routines, in which caught Fitz out of his daydreaming. Immediately he pulled her back into his arms, simply staring at her. Her beauty would forever graces his life. After a few moments of silent staring they both moved to the bathroom to handle their morning business. After they were completely done they moved down for some breakfast before Fitz had to prepare for his game against West Virginia later that night.

"So are you ready to pitch at the game tonight" Liv asked as she grabbed the bowl of mixed fruit and eggs from the fridge so Fitz could begin their omelets. She just hoped her stomach would agree to it today.

"Livvie you know I'm scared out of my mind. Last game I started pitching and I just didn't have my spark. I hate throwing out the first pitch." Fitz stated as he began cracking the eggs for them.

"Throwing out the first pitch at a for the Vermont Lake monsters is completely different. Playing for this team is what you have always wanted."

"I know but Liv if you throw a strike, it's because you're a couple feet short of the mound. Short-hop it, you're on the blooper reel of every two-bit local sports show in the country."

"I know babe but I think I have a reason why you lost your spark last game." she said with a giggle and smile

"Ahh what is it?" Fitz asked deeply intrigued.

"It's because I wasn't there duh. I had parent teacher conferences and I missed my baby playing"

"Ehhh that's a possibility." Fitz said as he turned back to the stove, chuckling as he know Liv was deeply upset that she missed his game. As long as they have been together she has always been to every game, even wore his jersey from Middle school for good luck.

"Fitzgerald!" Liv said with a pout.

"Babe I'm kidding. I was upset that you missed the game but you'll be there tonight. And that's all that matters" he said sitting down the bowl of eggs and moving to stand in front of her as she sat at the kitchen island.

"You better be. Oh I have a idea how about I help you warm up today. Before your game. Except I get to pitch" Liv said smiling.

"But babe how is that helping me warm up?"

"Well you'll have your stamina up"

"I can think of another way to get my stamina up" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows causing her to laugh.

"Oh no you still have me sore from last night. But come on let's go play after we eat. It'll be fun" Liv knew she had Fitz in a bag once she poked out her bottom lip and batting her eyes.

"Fine but wear those cute shorts, the one with my name written across the ass part"

"Must you only think about me and sex" Liv said as she hopped up to get the plates and drinks.

They spent the next 30 minutes eating and laughing. They even shared a couple of kisses and exchanged food. Olivia was happy that her stomach allowed her to eat saying that she had been feeling under the weather for the past week. After breakfast was eaten and dishes were washed Fitz moved upstairs to take a quick shower while Olivia grabbed the hidden paint supplies she had been hiding. She moved into the bathroom to create Fitz's surprise, she just hoped everything went as planned. Once she was finished she raced back up stairs grateful that she had already showered and Fitz was still in the shower as she changed shirts.

At around 2pm they were dressed and heading outside to their backyard in order to get their game started. They started out by stretching which resulted in Fitz begging to touch her ass, as his favorite red shorts with his name on the back that drew his attention. After a few minutes of Fitz's pleading Liv allowed his to have one grab then began running away from him as she noticed he was getting turned on.

"Fitz seriously come on. I really want to see if my pitching has gotten better" she said as she stopped on their pitchers mound they had created.

"Okay okay. Just give me a kiss first, you know for good luck" Fitz stated while flashing a smile Olivia could never resist.

"Fine Grant. One kiss and get your ass to that catchers plate" Liv agreed as she ran up to Fitz to give him a quick peck and got back on the pitchers mound.

Once they were settled in their prospective places Liv decided to pick up the balls that weren't marked. Taking a deep breath she focused on pitching the exact way Fitz and her dad had showed her. She recalls how everyone was impressed when she shared that she had been playing tee ball and softball since she was little. Only stopping after she was diagnosed with repetitive shoulder Ligament overstrain in college which caused her to miss two seasons. After years of rehab she was finally able to play her senior year rewarding them with winning the state championship.

"C'mon Liv babe. You can do it just focus on getting the ball to me"

"Okay.. Relax Liv you got this" she thought to herself.

Moving the ball around in her hand she took a step back, swinging her right arm back then to the front twice before she released the ball. Her fast pitch caused Fitz to drop the ball as it caused pain to his hand.

"Geez Liv must you still pitch so fast, almost took my hand off" Fitz cried out as he took off the glove to massage his hand.

"Sorry babe.. I just wanted to see if I still had it." She said as she laughed hysterically. "I'll pitch regular"

After pitching about 6 more balls she was down to the final three. These three mattered.

"Okay babe, I only have three balls left. Can we incorporate my lesson into these three?" She yelled as she fixed her cap.

"Yeah Noun, Verb and Adjectives right?" He yelled back as he took a huge gulp of water.

"Right. Ready? Okay the first ball is a noun make up any noun and then I will match them to mines"

As Liv threw the first pitch Fitz called out "baseball" and immediately dropped the ball, the she pitched the second ball while he called out "Is" and finally as she pitched the third ball he called out "lovely" making Liv laugh as it wasn't the most manliest word.

"Okay babe.. Now I have a surprise for you.." Liv stated as she got her glove and moved in front of Fitz.

"What's the surprise?" He asked extremely confused.

"Well look at the balls that were pitched and tell me"

Rummaging through the pitched balls thrown down he found the three balls marked with words. He placed them in order, while reading them out loud. "I... Am.. Pregnant" he asked in confusion. "I.. Am.. Pregnant" He said it out loud again to make sure he had it right.. Finally when it clicked that Liv was pregnant he rose his head up to see her stomach painted white with red strips similar to a baseball, with the words "congratulations daddy" Written on it.

"Liv.. Are... My baby's having a baby?" Fitz asked with tears in his eyes.

"I am Pregnant. Surprise.. Its time to get our very own baseball team started." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm gonna be a daddy... MY WIFE IS HAVING MY BABY" Fitz yelled to the top of his lungs as he picked Liv up to swing her around causing her to erupt with a fit of laughter.

"Okay Grant you're going to make me nauseous"

"Oh sorry! I'm so excited, we are going to be parents. I love you so much. Liv you've never looked more beautiful than you do now" Fitz said peppering kisses around her face.

"I love you. And since I know you love Instagram lets tell the world" Liv said as she grabbed his Iphone 6 and opened the camera app. Immediately he took a picture of her and her little protruding belly that he had barely noticed then a picture of him kissing her belly. He then made a collage and posted it on Instagram with the caption "Daddy's future baseball player" with hashtags "MommysMadeDaddyHappy" &amp; "Daddy's own baseball team" With the baseball, man and woman emoji along with multiple hearts. In seconds his picture had hit 200 likes, with plenty of comments from fans and close friends from his baseball team. He locked his phone and began reigning more kisses on her stomach, face and neck. In that moment nothing could take this moment away. They were the epitome of blessed.

* * *

After they calmed down and moved back in the house Fitz helped Liv wash her belly and made them sandwiches, as he ordered her to relax and find a movie to watch. 40 minutes later they were laying on the couch watching Focus with Will Smith and Margot Robbie in it. Liv hadn't noticed that Fitz moved down and was laying on her stomach. She quickly reached for her phone from the coffee table and snapped a picture of Fitz. She decided to post it on Instagram with the caption "Daddy is in LOVE with his baby boy" with the baseball and heart emojis. Immediately the picture got 300 likes and her best friends from college Abby &amp; Quinn commented saying congrats and they would kill her for not telling them. She chuckled at them and sat the phone down. She pulled the blanket over her and Fitz so they wouldn't get cold and decided to take a nap before they had to shower and get dressed for his game.

Around 5 they woke up and moved upstairs to shower for about 20 minutes. As they were getting dressed Liv stole a glance, gawking at Fitz's ass in his baseball pants and Jersey. To say he looked good was an understatement, the man was a blessed in every way. She smiled to her self as she turned around to slip on her shorts and His jersey from middle school. She was interrupted from her thoughts as she felt Fitz wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. She was able to breathe. She felt safe, loved, and bringing a life in to the world with someone who was as loving, patient, kind and motivational.


	6. The workout

"Good Job Olivia. You're doing really good." Fitz said as he watched his client climbed the Elliptical. He quickly documented her progression and how she had improved since April.

Becoming a Personal trainer was a side job that Fitz had picked up after his mother became ill. Now he was 25 and using the money to pay for law school. He built up his clientele mostly with women, who were battling the extra weight they had put on during their pregnancy or just wanted to stay in shape. That was Olivia Pope's case. She was a 27 year old woman who was in medical school studying to be a Pediatrician. She decided that she wanted to lose some extra weight and just so happen her best friend Abby had became a client of Fitz Grant.

"Alright Liv a couple more and you'll be done. Come on finish strong" He said motivationally as he moved behind Liv catching a glance at her ass. He knew today would be the day that their session would be completely different as she answered the door in nothing but a pink sports bra and blue workout thongs.

"Fuck" She said loudly as the burn started to get worse.

"I know a couple more. You're doing great;."

"Yeah" She asked lowly nodding her head.

"Yeah couple more" He said nodding back.

"That was the best workout I've had in a while." Liv said taking in a deep breath as she wiped down her body from the sweat that accumulated on her face and neck.

"I know and you've improved since I first started training you" He said as he handed her a bottle of water.

"I'm noticing some changes within my body"

"I have too. Your core is tighter and if I must admit your ass is looking a lot toner." He said as he adjusted his gym shorts.

"Well I couldn't do it without my amazing trainer" Liv said with a smirk as she walked closer to Fitz.

"Don't thank me. It was all you, Now turn around so I can massage your shoulders." Fit stated as he turned her around, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Liv you are really tense."

"I know, these classes has me stressed." She said as a moaned escaped.

"You gotta take it easier Livvie."

"Um Fitz… I can… I can feel you down there" Liv said with a smile, while she felt Fitz move away from her.

"Oh shit.. Olivia I'm really sorry, I crossed the line. I didn't mean to be inappropriate." Flusteredly as he turned his back hoping to adjust himself and come up with a plan to leave.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. Besides there is nothing wrong with being inappropriate. Here let me help you" Liv said as she moved to stand in front of Fitz, placing her hands on his chest as she pushed him back to the couch.

"Livvie I don't know about this." He stated briefly while his hands had their own agenda as they began roaming her ass.

"Here lets go in here" Liv stated as she pulled Fitz into her bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom Liv became aggressive like never before while massage his hard member, while Fitz removed his shirt allowing Liv to admiring his body.

"Oh fuck Liv" Fitz groaned as she pulled down his pants and started massaging his dick.

"Fuck it's big" Liv moaned as she licked both her hands and began stroking him.

"Liv shit.." he moaned as he watched Liv take his dick in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm"

When it came to pleasing someone orally Liv was good at it. Of course she only had 2 sexual partners in her lifetime but never could they satisfy her the way she needed. But now her personal trainer was making her feel like this would be the best sex in a long time. The way she was stroking and sucking him made her incredibly soaked and extremely horny. She began speeding up as she felt Fitz get even harder in her mouth. She moaned and smirked as she tasted the pre-cum on her tongue.

"Shit.. Liv stop.." He said as she pushed him balls deep down her throat almost making him cum.

"Fuck me" Liv said as Fitz pulled her up and laid her back on the bed.

"Lay back Livvie"

"Fittttzzzz" She moaned out as Fitz removed her thongs and bra. Grabbing her breast while his right hand roamed down to massage her pussy.

"Liv you're fucking wet baby" He said pushing two fingers inside of her then pulling them back out, groaning at how exquisite she tasted.

Wanting to turn her on even more he licked his fingers and then repeated the teasing 2 more times, then began pumping his fingers inside her forcing her orgasm to cum.

Liv moaned out as she became even wetter. "Fitz right there"

"You like it right there." He asked as he laid down, sucking on her throbbing and swollen clit.

"Yeesssss… yes i'm gonna cum... Fitz right there oh shit" She yelled out as her toes curled and her body went numb.

"ohhhhhhhhhh oooohhhhhhhhh fuck… fuck.." Liv moaned while shaking as Fitz began smacking her clit.

"Liv come here" He said rolling to lay on his back, at the same time Liv straddled his waist. Pausing for a moment to catch her breath. Fitz then raised her up and slowly slid her down his hard dick.

"Fuuuuccccckkkk" She moaned out in pleasure as she was filled up. She leaned over to kiss Fitz as he scooted down and began pumping inside of her.

"Fitz baby faster.. right there…. im cummin again"

"Cum Livvie..I feel it" He said as he pulled her up by her hair and started pushing her back and forth, stroking her clit.

"Ooooohhhh Goooooddddddd" Liv bellowed out as she came harder than before.

"Oh good Liv… Lay back baby" Fitz said as he laid Liv down on her back.

"Give it back to me please.." Liv whined like a child.

"You want it baby?" Fitz asked as he rubbed his dick along her clit.

"Yess please… give it to me.. Ohh fucking shit." Liv moaned louder as Fitz pushed impossibly death, making it feel like he was in her stomach.

"Rub your pussy baby" Fitz demanded.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttzzzzz" Liv moaned as she rubbed circles in her clit bringing her extra pleasure.

"Ohhhhh God" Liv screamed out as she got even wetter causing Fitz got even deeper.

Loving the way her breast were bouncing she removed her hand and grabbed both of them, twisting her nipples.

"Did I tell you to stop rubbing" Fitz said as he licked his thumb then pressed to her clit rubbing fiercely.

"FUCK!" Liv screamed out as Fitz slid out the went back into her balls deep.

"I feel you baby.. I know you want to cum.. I'm right here too baby.. let go livvie" Fitz said pushing into her.

"Ohhh fuck fuck fuck.. right there... " Liv screamed out as she felt Fitz's warm seed coat her insides.

"SHIT LIV" Fitz yelled out as he smacked Liv's ass in pleasure as he emptied out everything he had.

After about 15 minutes Liv and Fitz laid on their backs trying to catch their breaths as they were stress free and extremely worn out. Liv looked over at FItz in contentment as he stared at the ceiling. Feeling her eyes on him he looked ober at her smiling.

"What are you so giggly about" Fitz asked as Liv rolled on her side.

"I was thinking that we should role play more often. You know it really pays when your boyfriend just so happens to be your personal Trainer."

"Except I'm the one who can make house calls." He said while pulling her close to him, allowing her to snuggle in his side.

"I better be the only one you make house calls or your talented friend will be permanently gone." Liv said as she climbed on top of him, rubbing his chest.

"Only you Livvie" Fitz said grabbing on her waist.

"I love you." She said leaning down to seal it with a kiss.

"I love you more." He said as he lifted her up, starting the beginning of round two.


End file.
